


Escaping the Wrath

by Harley_Quinn24



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, I named their son because why not, SO MUCH FLUFF, hannibal and will are mentioned, i can't believe this show has ended, murder wives being cute, so is my murder wife obsession, the murder wives are back, verger baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harley_Quinn24/pseuds/Harley_Quinn24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Set during 3x13. Margot and Alana board the helicopter and consider their new life in England.</p>
<p>Or: “You kinda threatened my wife and child and I consider that to be rude therefore I’m choosing to take my vacation time now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping the Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. I think I might turn this into a series, following the family when they get to England but I'm not sure yet. We'll see.
> 
> Someone take this murder-wives obsession away from me, please.
> 
> In other news, how messed up was the show finale, huh?!

Alana was the first to climb steadily into the cabin of the helicopter, supported by a hand from one of Margot’s guards.

Next came her son, who was aided by Margot and then by Alana as he climbed up onto the seat beside her. Before she buckled up her own belt, Alana fastened in her little boy while he danced his toy rabbit around on his lap. Once he was secure, she settled back in her seat and fasted a belt around herself.

The helicopter was already too cramped and she was uncomfortable, feeling as though the space was too small and had too few exits in the event of Hannibal turning up. That was the reason they were leaving, after all.

Alana hadn’t needed Jack Crawford to call her and tell her Hannibal had escaped with Will, but she’d taken the call regardless and listened with a sick feeling as he gave her a list of the damage done. Margot had been sitting with her and after Alana ended the call her wife had wrapped her arms around her, then Margot had gotten up and told one of the guards that she wanted the helicopter there in the next few hours.

Margot joined her family in the back of the helicopter after dealing with the surrounding guards, ensuring their things had been taken care of and that they would be safe on their journey. She, too, felt nervous but she was putting on a brave face in front of Alana. Alana, who had been so quick to comfort Margot after Mason’s death, was now the one that needed supporting.

“Are we all set?” Alana asked quietly, looking at her wife while their son played between them, silently concerned that they wouldn’t make it off the ground before Hannibal found them.

Margot nodded gently, then her head tilted down to watch the toddler while the door to the helicopter slid shut and the guards began to retreat back towards the mansion.

The Verger boy kicked his feet and danced his stuffed animal over his knees, then he moved it over onto Alana’s lap before bringing it up close to his chest. The rest of his toys were packed away but his parents had insisted that he would be able to play with them when they got to the new house, that there would be more toys there too.

“It’s time to go, Ms Verger.” The pilot in the cockpit turned to speak to Margot, though he acknowledged Alana too out of respect. He’d been one of Margot’s closest allies for a number of years, having known Mason and her father too, and Margot trusted him entirely.

Margot looked over at Alana to judge if she was ready, then she gave the pilot a light nod of her head to show her approval. She would miss their home and the life they had made there, but she welcomed the new start eagerly, for more reasons than just running away from Hannibal Lecter.

Lecter would find them, eventually, when he was so inclined. Margot had already resigned herself to that fact but that didn’t mean she would do her absolute best to protect her family all the while. She planned for them to move again in the near future, before their son started school and they would move again when the family saw fit. Perhaps one day they would even decide to return to America, but for the moment Margot was convinced that England would keep them safe. That was her main concern, keeping her wife and son safe until Jack Crawford called Alana with more news.

As the helicopter started and the propellers began to whir, the Verger toddler lifted his head to look at Alana. “Are we gonna go high, mommy?” He asked thoughtfully, his eyes big and his face free from any kind of worry.

Alana chuckled and nodded her head, “Yes, Henry. And then soon we’ll be in our new house.” She moved an arm to wrap around him, though the act was intended to bring her the comfort she needed rather than offering comfort to him. They had talked about the trip every night before he went to sleep and it was safe to say he was the most excited out of the three of them.

“And then rabbit is gonna get his own room.” Henry grinned, lifting his head to look at Margot to check that this was going to be an acceptable assumption. He doubted either of his parents would disagree, but it was always best to check regardless.

It was Margot’s turn to nod. “Yes, baby, he is.” It amazed her how easily her son was taking the move, but he really was a remarkable child. She could have never anticipated loving him as much as she did, but it had happened and the love she felt made her all the more eager to have another child when Alana was ready.

Henry cuddled into Alana’s side and returned to playing with his toy while the helicopter began to move, though when it lifted he shot his mother a concerned look and it was down to Alana to assure him that everything was fine. She counted the numbers with him as the helicopter rose in the air; _one, two, three, four_ and soon Margot began to join in.

Once they were safely in the air, Henry started to play his own game with rabbit and while he did so Margot became aware that she was watching her wife with a little more adoration on her face than she’d intended.

“Are you intending to have your own room, too?” Margot asked coyly, the question dripping with flirtation that so often made Alana weak.

Henry remained oblivious to the conversation, murmuring to himself and to rabbit about the many things he wanted to do when he got to the new house. Exploring places to play seemed to be top of the list already.

Alana raised an eyebrow at her wife, trying to appear as though she hadn’t guessed the meaning behind Margot’s question. “I hear England is rather cold, perhaps it would be best I share your room for the time being.”

Margot winked and it quickly set Alana off laughing, something they were both very grateful to hear. There hadn’t been many light moments since the case of the Red Dragon began but Alana was hopeful that this would be the turning point for them, that the next chapter in their lives would unfold far away from the drama orchestrated by Hannibal Lecter. She would leave Will to deal with Hannibal, to play out their strange romance as he saw fit because she finally understood that she could not save him. He needed Hannibal for that.

When Alana calmed down, she leaned the short distance and gave Margot a gentle kiss.

“Thank you.” She murmured affectionately, knowing that no matter what happened in the future that she would have her wife to support her entirely.

It had taken a short time to fall in love with Margot, Alana intended to take a very long time experiencing what that love would bring.


End file.
